There is a strong correlation between good posture and good health. Many productive hours are lost each year due to pain and sickness associated with posture-induced health issues. Improved posture has been shown to increase levels of dopamine and testosterone produced by the brain, and research has indicated that correction of postural kyphosis in patients with ADHD may lead to a significant reduction of ADHD symptoms. When people operate with good posture, research indicates that performance regarding mental acuity, self-esteem, and physiological efficiency is improved. Thus, providing insight and a mechanism for improving posture has been a desirable goal for many people as it improves mental performance and overall health.
Breathing, like posture, is also important to health. The way humans breathe can impact their whole body. Breathing helps regulate important bodily functions such as heart rate and blood pressure, as well as reinforcing proper body mechanics that put less stress and strain on the body during movements. Deep breathing is associated with better health. Many people are too busy and too sedentary, which has conditioned many to take only take quick, shallow breaths. Over time, this weakens respiratory muscles and can create tension in the upper body. This can change a person's posture and undermine his/her health. Regular physical activity and sessions of respiratory muscle training can reverse problems caused by shallow breathing.
People inhale and exhale air by active contractions of the respiratory muscles that surround a person's lungs. During inhalation, the diaphragm contracts to create space in the chest cavity for the lungs to expand. The intercostal muscles, located between the ribs, assist the diaphragm by elevating the rib cage to allow more air to be taken into the lungs. Additional muscles around the neck and upper chest assist the intercostals if breathing becomes impaired. These additional muscles, which include the sternocleidomastoid, serratus anterior, pectoralis minor, and scalene, act to increase the speed and quantity of movement of the chest.
Breathing from the chest relies primarily on the additional muscles around the neck and collarbone, rather than relying on the diaphragm. When chest breathing is accompanied by poor posture, many muscles in the upper body lose their ability to properly function. The longer a person sits during the day, the less our body is able to fight the forces of gravity and maintain a strong, stable core. Tight accessory muscles around the chest, in particular the pectoralis minor and scalene, may cause rounded shoulders and improper head posture. This may weaken the back muscles by inhibiting the normal use of latissimus dorsi, middle trapezius, and rhomboids, and quadratus lumborum, which are necessary to maintain proper and upright posture.
There are many benefits to deep breathing, which as providing a sense of calm, reducing stress and anxiety, and lowering blood pressure. Deep breathing is the basis for many meditative and mindfulness practices. Thus, deep breathing is very important to a healthy mind and body.
Although wearable devices may remind the wearer to take deep breaths, none of these devices, before the device of the present disclosure, provide a kinetic display that compares a user's actual breathing to an optimal breathing pattern in a gamification manner. Additionally, breathing devices before the device of the present disclosure are not combined with a posture device, wherein the posture device has a copper coil that provides induction charging and protection from and direction of radio waves.
Therefore, there is a need for a device, system, and method that can improve posture and provide a kinetic display that compares a user's actual breathing to an optimal breathing pattern in a gamification manner. Additionally, what is needed is a posture and/or breathing improvement device that has a copper coil that provides induction charging and protection from and direction of radio waves.